1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reaction apparatus such as catalytic reaction apparatus for producing product gases from a feedstock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High efficiency catalytic reaction apparatus is well known in the art, such as represented by commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,588 "Multi-Tube Catalytic Reaction Apparatus" by R. F. Buswell, R. A. Sederquist, and D. J. Snopkowski, incorporated herein by reference. That patent describes compact reaction apparatus, such as for producing hydrogen from a hydrocarbon feedstock. Catalyst filled tubular reactors are disposed within a furnace. The furnace provides the heat for the reaction taking place within the reactors. The hot gases generated within the furnace are passed uniformally around the reactors as they travel to the furnace exhaust conduit. In the embodiment shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 thereof, a plurality of axially extending triangular-like flow directors are disposed between adjacent reactors to reduce the furnace volume between the reactors and to force the flow of hot gases into closer proximity to the reactors, thereby increasing heat transfer effectiveness. The flow directors are provided with a plurality of integral fins extending the length thereof. The fins take the place of thermally conductive particles or packing material described in another embodiment of the patent. The fins, like the packing material which they replace, are for the purpose of enhancing convection, conduction and radiation of the heat from the flowing furnace gases into the reactor tubes. As further discussed in the patent, uniformity of flow of hot gases around each reactor, as well as amongst the reactors, is important to maximize thermal heat transfer efficiencies and to avoid local hot spots and temperature gradients around the circumference of the reactor tubes.
The present invention describes a compact, multi-tube catalytic reaction apparatus having a differently designed flow director, namely, a helically grooved conduit, for accomplishing the foregoing objectives. The flow director of the present invention may also be particularly useful in a single tube catalytic reaction apparatus for which the flow diverters of the Buswell et al patent are not well suited.